


In the Witchfinder’s Wake

by et_cetera55



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-09
Updated: 2009-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et_cetera55/pseuds/et_cetera55





	In the Witchfinder’s Wake

**Title:** In the Witchfinder’s Wake  
 **Author:** et_cetera55  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Warnings:** Lots of angst  
 **Spoilers:** Spoilers for 2.07  
 **Word count:** 155  
 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own either of the boys (but yay for BBC and Shine who brought them to us).

 

  
Merlin was alone in the courtyard, staring at the pyre silver in the moonlight.

In his mind’s eye he could see his mentor, the man he thought of as his father, tied to the pole, surrounded by flames. Burning. He could almost hear the crackling of the wood, smell the singing flesh.

It had so nearly happened.

Stepping forwards he walked slowly up to the pyre. Climbing onto it he stood with his back against the pole, looking out onto the courtyard. Looking out to where Arthur had been standing.

And now the flames were around _him_. It was _his_ cries of fear that filled the air. _His_ flesh that burned.

Neither the cold breeze, nor the fresh smell of the wood could tear him from this living nightmare.

Not even Arthur, shouting, dragging him off the boards, shaking him, could bring Merlin back to the present day. Back from the vision of his future.


End file.
